Smash Stories Deluxe
by Narukami012
Summary: Here's a collection of little Super Smash Bros stories. Nothing really special about em. I know, great summary huh? Viewers beware, bad humor approaches. Ch:2 Mewtwo Strikes Back Again 2: The Mewtwoing
1. Play Ball!

**Old fic, turning this into a series cause I got a couple more goofy smash chapters to upload with this later.**

 **Chapter 1: Play Ball!**

 **Let's get to the point**

"Tryouts? For what?" Pit continued to munch on his food while looking at Mario and Luigi quizzingly. The red plumber took out a piece of paper from his overalls and showed it to the young angel.

"The 3rd annual-a Smashers Baseball Tournament!" Mario shouted in estactic, earning the attention of the others at the dinner table.

"Baseball!?" Pit looked even more confused "Ohhhhhh! ...What's that?"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Luigi sighed. Zelda raised her hand in confusion.

"3rd annual?" Zelda asked "I don't remember this happening in the previous years..."

"That's because...nobody...showed up..." Luigi mumbled while looking down at the floor embarrased.

"They-a were tough years for the Smashing Plumbers..." Mario shook his head "But-a this year will be different! We have enough people to divide up the teams into two!"

"Actually we've had enough people for two years..." Luigi quietly whispered

"And to make sure everyone has-a fun, we've already signed you all up for the tryouts!" Mario grinned as he ignored the collective groans from the dinner hall "And-a Master Hand says everyone has-a to appear at the tryouts, **OR ELSE**!" Mario tried to imitate Master Hand's voice by yelling, only to burst into a series of coughing fits.

"E-Excuse me. Everyone report to the Wii Fit Studio in 1 hour!" Mario sped out of the room throwing fliers at people people on his way out. Luigi turned to see a number of Smashers staring at him irritated

"Ehehe...g-go team?" Luigi hopped in the air and quickly followed his brother out the room.

After an hour of eating and silliness, all of the Smashers appeared in the Wii Fit Studio room, squeezing inside the small arena and murmering to each other.

"Ugh! It's so tight in here!" Falco pushed others away from him

"Can we just get this over with?" Samus remarked

"By the gods this room stinks!" Marth held his nose as Wii Fit Trainer spoke up

"Hey! Watch your mouth or I'll-" Wii Fit Trainer paused as did the multiple smashers once Master Hand flew into the room, his ominous presence creating a heavy tension in the room. His seriousness elevating the deep, dark, mysterious atmosphere and personality, that was the all mighty powerful godlike presence of the Mast-

"EUGH! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?" Master Hand's fingers cringed in digust. Mario hopped up in the air and replied,

"That-a Master Hand, is the stench of success!"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Master Hand flew above the entire Smashers and pointed his giant finger down at multiple people

"You, You, You, You, You, You, the three of you, the five of you huddled together, you behind the other you, you, you, you, you, the entire right side of the room!" Master Hand stuck his thumb out at the door

"Out, Out, Out, Out! Your services will not be needed, thank you." A bunch of Smashers all cheered and hollered as they quickly escaped the room, happy to obliege.

With that said, the 9 "lucky" Smashers who remained in the room all continued to stand in their positions, some begrudgingly, as they continued to look up at Master Hand.

"Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Pit, Ness, Ganondorf, Lucario, ROB, and Sonic..." they didn't know it but Master Hand was looking down at the "team" cheerfully "Welcome to the Smashing Plumbers! Please deride any questions, comments, or complaints to your team leader Mario. Your first game is in 3 days, I expect good things from you all! **GOOD THINGS! HAHAHA!** " Master Hand cackled as he dissipated into thin air, leaving the Smashers to themselves.

Mario coughed loudly to get the attention of his team.

"Smashers...my friends...LET'S GET-A PHYSICAL!" Mario ripped off his shirt showing off his flabby stomach to the grossed out team.

"Well this was a horrible idea." Luigi slumped his shoulders. Luigi looked on to the ragtag team Master Hand had set upon them. "And in 3 days too... Just how on earth are we gonna get these guys ready-"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEELCOMMEEE TO THE 3RD ANNUAL SMASHERS BASEBALL TOURNAMENT!" Master Hand shouted at all the Smashers in the crowd. Everyone started to cheer where as Luigi stood near dugout with shocked eyes.

"...in 3 days..." Luigi finished. Mario patted his brother on the back encouragingly,

"Don't worry Luigi! This year it'll be-a different! That-a trophy will finally be-a ours!"

"What Trophy? We're the ones who made this tournament!"

"I don't know!" Mario shouted in oblivious glee "But what I do-a know! With enough training and-a confidence, we can do this!"

"Mario, uh..." Luigi huddled closely to Mario "If you haven't noticed our team isn't...exactly..." Luigi glanced at Rosalina and Pit holding their bats the wrong way, while Lucario and ROB struggled to pick up theirs. Ganondorf stood without one, saying they would look too demeaning to a king of his status.

"...We're done for." Luigi sighed, "Hopefully the other team won't go hard on us."

"Hey, that reminds me." Sonic said, suddenly appearing in betweening Mario and Luigi's huddle, scaring the lights out of Luigi. "Where's the other team? Isn't the game about to start?" The plumbers looked at the other side of the field, and sure enough, there were no players in sight.

"Uh...what are we supposed to do?" Sonic asked, and by coincedence, Master Hand floated down from the stands

"Silly me, I forgot about the other players!" Master Hand opened up a portal into Subspace, whatever you wanna call it, and out popped dark shadowy figures. Master Hand closed the portal and waved at them.

"Now now, I'll let you all stay out for a little while on **ONE** condition, play by the **RULES**!" The shadows made gurgling noises, while Master Hand pointed back at the Smashers in the Dugout

"Those 9 fighters right over there." The Shadows all started morphing into the figures they were directed at, and soon enough dark versions of the Smashing Plumbers stood in the middle of the field, facing their counterparts.

"Oh?" Master Hand counted the shadows "It appears we're one short...ah!" Master Hand snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dark Pit stood in the field next to the shadows, bag of chips in hand.

"W-What the!? How'd I get down here!?" The Dark angel fumbled his words while looking at the Master Hand.

"You're playing."

"Woah-a!" Mario stared at the Shadow Mario from up to down, inspecting his entire shadow body. "Hi! I'm-a Mario! Here's to-a fair game!" " Mario stuck out his hand at the odd looking creature.

" **Your blood will be spelt upon these grasslands feeble human.** " The Shadow Mario spoke as he glared at Mario.

"That-a sounds nice!" Mario grinned, slowly pulled his hand back in fear.

"PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Master Hand yelled as the teams got in position. The Shadow team gathered on the field as Mario took his bat.

"Woohoo! Goooooooo Marioooo!" The Mii fighters cheered on by the fence.

Shadow Mario leered at his counterpart, and threw the ball at Mario, who struck it as hard as he could and started running.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooo MARIO!" Everyone cheered, as the italian plumber made it to second base. Luigi took his bat and made it to the base, awaiting the cheers of his fans.

"...go weegee..." a lone Mii shouted from the crowd. A Luigi Mii. Luigi grumbled to himself as he picked up the bat, while staring down Shadow Mario.

"Hehehe...I should warn you..." Luigi shouted out to the shadow "Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, I was considered the superstar-" three balls whizzed past Luigi's head,

"STRIKEONESTRIKETWOSTRIKETHREE, YOU'RE OUT!"

"...player..." Luigi sunk his head to the ground, walking back to the base and handing his bat to Rosalina.

"...U-Um excuse me..." Rosalina leaned over to Pit "Um...do you know how to play?" Pit shrugged his shoulders

"Beats me. The author skipped over our training montage. I think you're supposed to swing the bat and run or something..." Rosalina nodded and walked over to the batter's plate.

"Hehe, easy prey..." Shadow Mario smirked, and quickly threw a curve ball at Rosalina, who stood still.

"B-Ball?" The umpire shouted in confusion.

"Rosalina! You're supposed to swing!" Luigi yelled from the dugout.

"Oh!? Already?" Rosalina spun around in a circle multiple times, before throwing her bat as far as she could across the field. The shadows in the outfield scattered to not get hit as Luigi slapped himself on the face.

"WOOHOO!" Rosalina giggled and laughed as she started running down the field, before she began floating into the air. "This is fun!" she yelled as she continued flying deeper into the sky...

"She's not coming back is she?" Luigi asked in shock.

"Nope." Sonic continued squinting towards the sky.

"Pit! You're up!"

"Oh boy!" Pit grabbed his bat backwards and skipped towards the plate.

"Goddesses of Baseball, hear my plea!" Pit shouted to the heavens. "I am Pit, servant to the Goddess of Light, the lovely Lady Palutena!" Palutena sunk in her seat in embarassment as others laughed at her

"GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO WIN THIS BATTLE!"

"YOU'REEEEEEEEEE OUT!" The umpire screamed as he caught the third ball Shadow Mario threw.

"Oh?" Put looked at him quizzingly "Already?"

"Oh for the love of- Everyone to the field!" Luigi shouted at his team. The team all begrudgingly ran out to the field, covering spots as Luigi took pitcher. Shadow Luigi ran up to the plate. Luigi glared at his counterpart as he threw a curveball

"STRIKE ONE!"

Shadow Luigi gulped, and shook as he got ready to swing. Luigi threw a fastball and once again,

"STRIKE TWO!"

"I can-a do this!" Shadow Luigi yelled. Luigi threw another ball, as Shadow Luigi swung, he spun around in a circle and accidently threw the bat up in the air, causing it to hit his head as the ball sped past him. Everyone started laughing at him as the Umpire called another strike.

"Hehehe, what a loser-oh..." Luigi looked down gloomily in realization. Surprisingly, Shadow Rosalina struck a homerun on the next go, earning some boos from the crowd. Shadow Ness as well. It wasn't until Shadow Pit and Mario came at bat, Luigi was lucky enough to score two more outs.

"YES!" Mario shouted as he ran back to the dugout. "Go get-em Ness!"

Ness took out his lucky bat, and walked out to the field. The crowd went wild as Ness struck out a homerun effortlessly.

"NESS NESS NESS NESS WOOOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered as Ness happily ran as fast as he could towards the homeplate, so fast that he accidently moved his ankle too fast, causing it to sprain as he fell to the ground.

"O-OW!" Ness cried out and began sobbing as two Mii nurses ran out to the field with a stretcher. "I-I-I w-w-want my m-m-MOMMY!"They carried him out of the field, ignoring his cries for his mother as they sped towards the closest hospital.

"...There goes another one." Luigi sighed

"But we still got a homerun!" Sonic laughed while Ganondorf strutted up to the batter's plate.

"Hey Ganondork! You need a bat you idiot!" Shadow Mario mocked. Ganondorf ignored his teases and only chuckled to himself.

"The King of Darkness does not need a bat. Not as long as I contain THIS!" Ganondorf held up his hand to show off his glowing Triforce of Power

"Oh here we go..." Zelda muttered to herself

"THE GODDESSES HAVE GIVEN ME THE POWER TO DESTROY YOU PATHETIC CREATURES!"

"Yeeep..." Zelda looked on in annoyance as Link and her's triforce began to glow.

"STRIKKKKE ONE!" Ganondorf snapped out of his speech as he saw a ball in the Umpire's hand, followed by another one speeding past him.

"STRIKKKKE TWO!"

"For the love of god hit the ball already!" Zelda yelled from the crowd. Ganondorf saw the third ball spinning at him, and he smacked his hand at it, causing it to fly into the sky.

"D-Does that count?" The umpire asked Master Hand.

"Just go with it."

"RUN!" The team yelled at Ganondorf, who veryyyyyyy slowlllly, started running towards first base. Yep. Verrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy slowllllllllyyyyyyyyyy-

TEN

MINUTES

LATER

The crowd fell silent as Ganondorf continued to heave and huff to himself, almost at second base. Luigi sunk his head and turned to ROB.

"J-Just get out there ROB..."

The robot beeped and carried it's bat to the plate.

Shadow Mario looked at the robot intensely, unsure of how it would react. He threw a fastball at ROB, who stood still as the ball hit the umpire.

"STRIKE ONE!"

"ROB! Don't you know how to play Baseball?" Luigi shouted from the dugout. ROB turned to him

"I HAVE DOWNLOADED THE RULES TO BASEBALL IN MY MEMORY BANKS!"

"STRIKKKE TWO!" The umpire yelled as another ball sped past ROB

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Luigi was about to tear his hair out

"I AM ONLY PROGRAMED TO FIGHT AND PLAY GYROMITE OR STACK-UP"

"But-"

"GYROMITE OR STACKUP"

"YOU'RRRRRRRRRRE OUT!" The umpire yelled at the robot once he caught the third ball, who strode back over to the dugout.

"That's it, HUDDLE!" Luigi huddled with the rest of the Smashing Plumbers. "We're getting killed out there, what do we do?"

"I can take my shirt off again."

"You're not helping Mario."

"We coulllllllld use our special moves..." Sonic smirked.

"But-a isn't that cheating?" Mario remarked. Luigi looked between the two, sighing as he looked back at Mario sadly "Sorry bro...but we got no other choice. Lucario, you know what to do..."

Lucario nodded as he made his way to the batter's plate. Shadow Mario sneered, throwing a curveball at Lucario, who's bat suddenly glowed blue with the power of the aura. "HURRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" Lucario roared, striking the ball into the stratosphere.

"W-What the!?" Dakr Pit looked on in shock as Lucario began running around the field. "HEY! THAT WAS CHEATING!" The Shadow players looked on towards Master Hand in the crowd, who had fallen asleep waiting for Ganondorf to make it across the field, speaking of which.

Sonic threw his spring at Lucario, who caught it and threw it at a Ganondorf making it past 3rd base. The spring hit the prince of darkness, causing him to careen threw the air towards the homeplate. Lucario followed soon after. The crowd went nuts!

Sonic ran up to the plate, where Shadow Mario threw a fastball as hard as he could. Sonic smirked and used a homing attack to hit the ball with his bat. Once again it went flying into the air, while Sonic sped across the field in seconds.

"RGH" Shadow Mario grunted in annoyance. Swing after Swing, the Smashing Plumbers continued to make homeruns as the score went up quickly. Players like ROB and Ganondorf sat it out as the others did their thing.

"LUIGI! LUIGI! GOOOOOOOOOO LUIGI! YEAAAAAAHH!" The crowd and team yelled as Luigi ran from 3rd base to home plate, sliding across the plate just as Shadow Mario ran up to it.

"WE WON!" Mario and the team ran over Luigi and picked him up in the air, shouting and cheering as they carried him into the field. The Shadow Players begrudingly walked towards them, just as Master Hand had awoken.

"B-Bwuah? Is it over?" Master Hand looked on to see the team cheering "Oh." He floated over to the Smashing Plumbers.

"Ahem... **CONGRATULATIONS!** " Master Hand yelled, snapping his fingers to create a golden trophy of Mario swinging a bat. Mario squealed with joy and quickly grabbed it.

"WAHOO!" Mario ran around in circles, double and triple jumping with excitement.

"Well, you certainly surprised me. I hearby announce the winners of the 3rd Smashers Baseball Tournament to be- where's your other players?" The team stopped celebrating and looked around. Rosalina and Ness were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah well Ness injured himself, but Rosalina...isn't anywhere to be seen. I see...haha, I suppose this means you guys are disqualified. I'll be taking that." Master Hand pried the trophy away from Mario, who stared in shock as his baby was taken away from him.

"Ah well, looks like you guys win." Master Hand gave the trophy to Shadow Mario "Alrighty then, back to Subspace you go!" Master Hand opened a portal and flew inside, as it sucked in the Shadow Players, Dark Pit by accident, and more importantly, the trophy.

Poof.

It was all gone.

The Smashing Plumbers stood in silence, unsure of what just happened. The crowd coughed and shuffled uncomfortably, not sure what to do next...

"Who wants cake!?" Peach shouted from the crowd. The entire crowd and team began cheering as everyone exited the bleachers and walked towards the Smash Mansion. All but Mario and Luigi.

Mario sunk to his knees, still holding his arms out where the trophy once was, crying and sobbing. Luigi wiped a tear from his eye and bent down and patted his shoulder.

"Cheer up Mario. There's always next year..."

"Woohoo!" Rosalina fell from the skies, landing gracefully near Mario and Luigi as she grabbed both brothers by the shoulders and shook them excitingly.

"Again, again!" Rosalina laughed to herself, drowning out the cries and sobs of the Mario Bros.

 **End**


	2. Mewtwo Strikes Back Again 2

**Another old chapter, wrote this back when Mewtwo was first announced as DLC. lol.**

 **Chapter 2: Mewtwo Strikes Back Again 2: The Mewtwoing**

On the outskirts of the Smash Mansion, beyond the hills covering the land and small towns nearby, rain fizzles down onto the Earth. Everyone is in their houses, animals have retreated to their caves and dens, and the Smashers are in the dining hall of the mansion, chatting to each other idle conversation while eating their meals. The light tapping of raindrops on the roof and windows is the only sound heard outside of the mansion. Everything is well in the world. Well I mean until I start telling you about why everything isn't right, I mean if everything was right it couldn't take place before the story because everything's not right, so that would mean-

A hooded figure stands on one of the hilltops surrounding the Mansion. It squints far into the distance, feeling the power and aura of fighters within. It smiles, knowing  
this is the right place. A sinister laugh escapes its lips as it slowly begins to float over towards the mansion.

 _Inside the Mansion_

 **"Hm?"** Lucario stops meditating and begins to look around him.

"What's the matter Lucario?" Pit notices the Pokemon's shift in behavior.

 **"...I felt a powerful aura around us..."** Lucario telepathically answers. He stands up as his eyes widen in shock, **"I've...never felt anything like this before! Such a...sinister being. It approaches us! I must alert Master Hand!"** Lucario grunts as he quickly races out of the dining hall, trying to locate the hand in charge.

"Great now look what you've done Pit! You made him angry!" Ness sarcastically yelled

"B-But I-"

"You really should be careful with what you say to people mate" Shulk cut in

"I didn't even-"

"Nobody cares Pit." Dark Pit snickered

"Did he say something about a sinister force?" Marth questioned Link

"Probably another villain who wishes to challenge us" Link said nonchalantly while eating some soup

"I don't know...I've never seen him get so worked up before..." Marth said as he thought to himself while the others went back to their previous conversation. Not a few moments later, the doorbell rang throughout the entire hall. Everyone looked at each other quizzingly. Everyone was already here, who could that be?

"POYO!" Kirby jumped up and quickly ran out of the hall, apparently letting everyone else know he'll answer the door. Kirby ran through the living room, past the corner, and slowed down once he reached the entrance hall. The doorbell rung again.

"Poyo?" Kirby tried to look out the glass to see who was there, but it was too dark outside. He also tried to look out the peephole, however the hero was too short. Kirby put on a big smile and hopped up to open the door. As Kirby slowly opened the door, he looked out to see a tall figure covered in a black raincoat from top to bottom. He also appeared to be hovering, with the only feature Kirby being able to make out being his glowing yellow eyes.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheerful yelled as he opened the door all the way, not seeing anything particularly odd of this fellow. The figure looked down at Kirby, once again laughing sinisterly as it raised out its hand at Kirby...

 _Master Hand's Office_

"Come in?" Master Hand answered to whoever was knocking on his office door. Lucario ran in, stopping in front of the giant floating hand.

"Lucario! Always a pleasure to see you! What can I help you with?" Master Hand questioned.

 **"I felt a powerful aura around the Mansion! A sinister being is about to attack!"** Lucario yelled telepathically.

"Hm? Another villain? Just let whoever universe they're from handle it..." Master Hand waved

 **"No! I've never felt anything like this before! Its physic power is tremendous! It somehow feels similar to mine!"** Lucario pleaded. Master Hand shot his fingers down in shock at the last few words he heard

"O-Oh no! Oh gods...no..." Master Hand flew around to the other side and smashed the wall in, revealing a giant red button hidden behind it. Master Hand smashed it with all his might, as Lucario stood there confused.

 **"What are you-** " Lucario turned around as he heard the window behind Master Hand's desk be covered in steel. Master Hand dug around inside the secret wall, popping back out when he found a small ankle bracelet.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?" Master Hand shouted. Lucario flinched as he telepathically told him. Master Hand waved his hand for Lucario to follow him as he quickly left the office. Lucario sped after Master Hand, confused as he asked him what was going on.

"He's finally found us..." Master Hand quietly whispered in fear.

 _In the Dining Hall_

Steel covering the windows surrounding the Dining Hall caused all the Smashers to go into a mild panic.

"What's going on!?" Luigi looked around the room

"Is this a drill or something?" Lucina asked Captain Falcon

"Master Hand hasn't ordered a lockdown since the Subspace Army invaded..." Samus mumbled to herself

"TABUU IS BACK!?" Ness unintentionally yelled out as he heard Samus mention the lockdown. Everyone immediately went into a panic. The few mature Smashers slapped their foreheads as Forty something fighters ran around the room in fear. A loud thunder crackled throughout the mansion as the lights suddenly shot off. Everyone stopped running around and groaned in annoyance.

"Well there goes the electricity..." Ike groaned. The smaller fighters continued to run in a panic, convinced Tabuu was coming to kill them.

"Everyone please!" Zelda shouted at the unruly Smashers, "Subspace is not back. We defeated Tabuu. They're all locked away in the Subspace dimension. They're not coming back." Zelda calmed down most of the Smashers as everyone regained their composure. Awkward silence filled the air as everyone stood still uncomfortably, not sure what to do next.

"Poyo..."

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance, seeing Kirby standing nearby.

"Hey Kirby! Who was at the door?" Pit asked. Kirby stared forward at them all, not moving an inch.

"K-Kirby?" Peach slowly started walking forward towards him "What's wrong?" Peach stood next to the puffball, and gasped. Kirby eyes were devoid of any color or life. His pupils and eyeballs were filled with purple. Peach turned to tell everyone else something was wrong, when Kirby hopped up and touched her arm. Peach hunched over as color left her skin, her eyes glowing as they turned purple.

"Ughhhhhh..." Kirby and Peach moaned as they walked slowly towards everyone else

"KIRBY'S A ZOMBIE!" Ness yelled

"THEY'RE GONNA EAT US!" Toon Link cried out

"Guys there's no such thing as-" Fox stopped mid sentence as Peach looked at him in the eyes. He felt pain surge through his head until his eyes glowed purple as well. He turned towards other Smashers as well, groaning as he walked towards them.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Ness yelled. The panic in the room soared to new heights as everyone scattered around, trying to find a way out of the room. A few Smashers got unlucky as they were caught and turned into "zombies" as others tried to tunnel out of the room or break down the walls to run. The "zombie" Smashers slowly followed, slowly chasing the terrified fighters.

 _A Few Moments Later_

"What the!?" Master Hand looked in the dining hall in shock, seeing everything in ruins with some parts of the wall torn down. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled in anger. Lucario soon caught up and looked inside, shocked. He then widened his eyes as he looked in all directions while getting closer to Master Hand.

 **"Its here!"** Lucario yelled in his head **"The aura is all over the place! There's more than one! We're being invaded!"**

"No...we're not..." Master Hand turned to Lucario "He probably got to some Smashers..." Lucario looked at him confused as Master Hand opened his palm to show off the ankle bracelet.

"The aura you felt earlier..." Master Hand whispered solemnly "It was another fighter, from long ago." Master Hand sighed as he decided to tell Lucario the whole story

 _Meanwhile_

"Mamma Mia!" Mario turned down a corner and saw zombified Luigi and Rosalina slowly walked towards him.

"Luigi!" Mario cried out as he avoided their gaze "How am I gonna explain-a this to Ma!?" The two fighters stopped advancing towards Mario as a sinister laugh broke out through the corridor.

 **"The Hero of The Worlds..."** Mario heard a voice speaking throughout his mind. **"I'm going to enjoy this..."** Mario turned around slowly, shaking in his boots. He saw the mysterious figure floating behind the plumber, looking down with its eyes glowing. Mario looked on in fear, until he squinted and saw who was under the hood.

"MAMMA MIA! IT'S A MEWTWO!" Mario yelled in glee "I haven't seen-a you since the Melee Tournament!" The figure was indeed Mewtwo, as he shot his eyes down into Mario's. Mario blinked and smiled at Mewtwo as he tried to take over his mind. Mewtwo smirked once Mario's eyes turned purple.

 **"Now then, where's the Hero of Hyrul-"** Mewtwo got cut off mid sentence as Mario grabbed him and gave him...a hug?

"How ya been buddy!?" Mario grinned as his eyes were back to normal.

 **"What the?"** Mewtwo placed his hand on the plumber's forehead, trying to directly assimilate him. The plumber mistook this for a sign of affection.

"Awww! I missed you too buddy!" Mario said as he stopped hugging the evil Pokemon. Mewtwo stood there baffled.

 **"What is the meaning of this? My power should be able to take over even the most intelligent beings in the universe..."**

"Hey-a Luigi!" Mario turned back to his zombified brother "Look who it is! And Rosalina, you've never met-a him before, but this is-a Mewtwo!" Mario tried to introduce the brainless Smashers to his "friend".

 **"Rrgh..."** Mewtwo growled as he teleported away, annoyed. Mario waved goodbye, while pushing away Rosalina, who tried to mindlessly nibble on his hat.

"We'a talked about this! I'm with Peach now!" Mario scolded.

 _Back in the Dining Hall_

"But...why is he doing this?"

Lucario asked Master Hand. The Hand had just finished telling the Pokemon who was behind the attacks. A former fighter taking revenge on Smashers? It just seemed so unbelievable .

"Shortly before the Brawl Tournament began, Mewtwo became more...ruthless in his fights." Master Hand continued. "At one point he even tried to used his powers to command other fighters what to do during fights. After that I disqualified him from the Melee Tournament and told him if he didn't shape up his act, he would be banned from all future Tournaments."

 **"Hm.."** Lucario began to slowly understand why Mewtwo was doing this

"In the last days of the Tournament, he retreated to his room. He wouldn't come out for food, events, sometimes even fights. His power was beginning to scare most fighters. Only the bravest would even agree to fight him. Even I was weary of him..." Master Hand heavily sighed.

"Everyone was afraid to fight him, I was afraid to talk to him, so..I did the only thing I could do back then..."

 **"What?"** Lucario asked.

"I gathered all the other fighters in secret, and teleported us to a brand new universe." Master Hand answered gloomily "It was the only thing I could think of back then. I had only meant for it to be temporary, however around the same time new contestants for the Brawl Tournament came around, so we set up a base of operations in the new universe..."

 **"But-"** Lucario had stopped talking once Master Hand handed him the ankle bracelet.

"After I saw what Mewtwo was capable of, I spent months working on this amplifier. A bracelet designed to keep his Psychic Power in check. After we moved I finally finished it and was about to go back and get Mewtwo."

 **"Why didn't you?"**

"Days before I was going to head back, I was kidnapped by Tabuu..." Lucario nodded as he understood. The Subspace incident that had disrupted the Brawl Tournament early on.

"After we had taken care of him, I went back to the universe we left to look for Mewtwo..." Master Hand sighed "...Everything was in ruins. The few inhabitants alive told me of the horror Mewtwo brought upon them shortly after we left..."

"I was in constant fear of him eventually finding us. I spent a good portion of time using my energy to keep us concealed. But somehow..." Master Hand stopped talking. Lucario looked down at the bracelet.

 **"How do we get this on him?"** Lucario asked the hand

"I have an idea..." Master Hand floated closer as he began to tell Lucario of his plan.

 _In the Entrance Hall_

"This truly was too easy..."

Mewtwo floated through the entrance hall, feeling the mind controlled Smashers passing on his aura to others.

 **"Only a few remains..."** Mewtwo thought to himself **"Finally...I'll have my reve-"**

"Hey Mew-Mew!" Mario shouted out to Mewtwo who sighed heavily.

 **"Go away."** Mewtwo thought out to Mario, who ignored his demands and stood next to the Pokemon

"So how'd you get back-a here anyway? I thought you got-a lost on your way to the Brawl Mansion?"

"Actually..." Mewtwo and Mario turned their heads at the booming voice down the hall "I'd like to know that as well..."

Master Hand floated towards the two, as Mewtwo chuckled.

 **"So, the big guy has finally come out of hiding eh?"**

"What are you doing here Mewtwo?" Mewtwo smirked as he floated towards the Hand

 **"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by, say hello, and pick up my unemployment check while I DESTROY THIS UNIVERSE!"** Mewtwo roared out in Master Hand and Mario's head. He threw his cloak away as purple aura began to form underneath his feet. Master Hand slightly shivered, he had gotten much stronger since last time...

"How did you find us?"

 **"It was only a matter of time. I spent years searching across different universes...it was by pure luck I stumbled upon a portal that led eventually led me back here..."** Master Hand knew one of the fighters must have accidentally left a portal open when they had gone back to visit their home-worlds. He had always warned them about that. And now they were paying the ultimate price.

"Stop this charade Mewtwo." Master Hand demanded "There's only one outcome to all of this, and you know you won't win..."

 **"Hahahahahaha! Me? LOSE!?"** Mewtwo's sinister laughter filled the room as his aura grew bigger. Master Hand prayed Lucario would be ready. Everything depended on him...

 **"If you haven't noticed Master Hand, every fighter in this pathetic palace is already under my control!"** Mewtwo cackled **"I've already WON!"**

"Oh hey Lucario! What are you doing up there?" Mario cheerfully waved up at Lucario who was hanging onto the chandelier above Mewtwo.

 **"Well almost every fight- wait what?** " Mewtwo was taken back by what Mario had said, looking up quickly to see Lucario indeed hiding up in the chandelier.

 **"YOU IDIOT!"** Lucario and Master Hand yelled out. Lucario shot off the ceiling towards Mewtwo, trying to put the bracelet on him.

 **"Ohoho!?"** Mewtwo raised his hand as he caught Lucario in mid-air. The bracelet fell out of his hands and landed near Mario.

"MARIO! HURRY!" Master Hand cried out "THAT BRACELET IS AN AMPLIFIER! PUT IT ON MEWT-" Master Hand gasped as Mario grabbed the bracelet and put it on his ankle.

"Like this?" Mario asked Master Hand. Master Hand, Lucario, and even Mewtwo looked at Mario in shock. Silence filled the air for a few moments, until Mewtwo started cackling

 **"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Mewtwo couldn't control himself, looking back at Master Hand **"I must admit, you almost had me with that! Waiting for my guard to be down before you striked! Clever..."** Mewtwo clasped his hand as he began to air-choke Lucario **"But not clever enough..."** Mewtwo continued to laugh. Master Hand looked at Mewtwo and Lucario. He didn't have any other choice...

He had to go through with Plan B...

"OH! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE MEW!" Master Hand shouted out behind Mewtwo.

 **"WHAT!?"** Mewtwo turned around to look for the pink Pokemon. Master Hand quickly flew forward and smacked the back of Mewtwo's head. Lucario fell as Mewtwo fell face first onto the floor, unconscious.

Master Hand, Lucario, and Mario stood over the fallen body of Mewtwo. The nightmare...was over...

"...Good work team!" Mario cheered.

 _Hours Later_

"Ugh..."

Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, looking around to find himself inside the medical bay.

"Oh good, you're awake." Master Hand floated nearby. Mewtwo focused on his energy, trying to sit up and attack Master Hand, but only produced a tiny amount of energy that hit Master Hand. It felt like dust.

 **"W-What!?"** Mewtwo noticed something around his ankle and looked at it, seeing the amplifier around it.

"Good thing I made a spare, huh?" Master Hand said to Lucario in the corner of the room. He turned his attention back to Mewtwo.

"Try not to strain yourself. That bracelet isn't coming off. It should keep your power in check while you're here."

Mewtwo glared at the bracelet, not acknowledging Master Hand. "I'm the only one who can remove it. Maybe if you're on your best behavior..." Master Hand started to float to the door

"Better go see if everyone else is alright. Welcome back Mewtwo..." Master Hand chuckled, leaving the room. Lucario began to follow him, stopping near the door to look at Mewtwo. The two Psychic Pokemon stared at each other, as Lucario turned away.

 **"Welcome back."** Lucario quietly said as he left the room.

Mewtwo sat in the medical bay. He clenched his fists, his plans ruined. He'd have to think of another way to get his revenge. Until then, he'd have to play along with these pathetic beings, until he could find the perfect time to strike back-

Mewtwo snapped out of his thoughts as he looked out of the window near his bed. Past the rain and clouds in the sky, he shivered as he felt two powerful auras nearby.

 **"...Two powerful beings are coming..."** Mewtwo thought to himself.

Beyond the hills of the Smash Mansion, a figure shrouded in a black raincoat stood on one of the hill tops. Another smaller figure sat on its shoulder. Both looked down at the Smash Mansion, as the larger figure smiled.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as it sat on the figure's shoulder.

"That's right Pichu..." Roy took out his sword as he smirked down to the Mansion

"We finally found them..."

 **End**


End file.
